


Oops

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baker AU, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, F/M, Fluff, Food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Square: Baker!AUWarning: fluff, food mentionPairing: Baker!Bucky x Reader (Y/N)Summary: Sometimes mistakes happen, but they can bring people closer together. The Reader and Bucky flirt with cupcakes.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so cute. I really appreciate hearing from you guys, so kudo and comment if you liked this drabble!

The bell jingled above your head just as a bag of flour exploded behind the counter. You giggled, watching the baker you had a crush on cough and sputter covered in the white powder. 

“Hi,” he chuckled. “Um… just a minute.” He stepped out of sight, but you could still see puffs of white as he rushed to dust himself off. When he came back, there was a fine layer still in his hair and a streak across his face. “Hi, he said again shyly. “What can I get for you? Your usual chocolate cupcakes are still in the fridge. I was just about to frost them.”

You blushed. Oops. Were you that obvious? “Ah, maybe after lunch. Um… do you have a recommendation for something new? Like, maybe your favorite?”

“Sure.” A minute later he held up what looked like a boring cupcake. He laughed at your unimpressed face. “Do you trust me?” Patiently, he waited for you to take the treat: a plain chocolate cake with white icing. 

What the-

In the middle, there was a cache of chocolate mouse and mini m&m’s baked into the cake. The white icing was swirled around an inner swirl of raspberry, and you realized that the white icing had a hint of something. 

“Ah, lemon. Just a drop.” He grabbed one for himself. “Brings out the chocolate flavor.” His mouth was full and humming when he caught you grinning. “What? I can make more.”

“That’s not what’s funny,” you laughed. 

Flour puffed as he cocked his head. 

“You have icing on your nose.”

He brushed his fingers over his nose, confused but amused. “No, I don’t.”

You reached up as if to wipe something away. Instead, you spread a dollop there. “Now you do.”

Before you could react, he’d done the same to you, making you squeal. “Now you do too.” Passing you a napkin, his cheeks turned pink. “My name’s Bucky by the way.”

“Y/N.” You bit your lip. “Do you want this napkin back?”

Taking the hint, he passed you a pen. “I would. Very much.”


End file.
